Conventional Voice Over Internet Protocol (VoIP) systems facilitate the delivery of voice communications and/or multimedia sessions over IP networks, such as the Internet. For example, a conventional VoIP service may provide a user with basic communication services over the Internet, such as voice calls. However, conventional VoIP services are provided without knowledge of a user's location and suffer from various drawbacks as a result. For example, a conventional VoIP service may not provide reliable emergency (E911) services, among other limitations.